Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Shoe products may be formed by a combination of a shoe and one or more components. The one or more components may include decorations and/or accessories including different patterns. The combination of the shoe and the one or more components may be temporary or permanent.